


My Little Secret

by oursweetfate



Series: Infinitely Infinite [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, try to make gyujong?, whatever
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursweetfate/pseuds/oursweetfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rahasia apa yang disembunyikan Sungjong dari Sunggyu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Secret

Belakangan ada yang aneh dengan sikap Lee Sungjong. Maknae Infinite itu kini jarang berbicara dengan hyungdeul-nya dan lebih asyik bermain dengan handphone-nya. Dari mulai membuka matanya di pagi hari hingga malam menjelang menutup matanya untuk tidur, ia hanya berinteraksi dengan hyung-nya ketika mereka sedang shooting variety show atau interview. Selain itu, ia kembali menatap handphone-nya dan tak lupa sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Bahkan hyungdeul-nya bermaksud akan membawa Sungjong ke rumah sakit karena kelakuannya yang aneh.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat khawatir Sunggyu. Menurut Sunggyu sikap Sungjong ini benar-benar aneh. Terlebih karena sikap Sungjong padanya sangat berbeda. Dulu jika ia memerintahkan Sungjong untuk mencuci piring atau melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang lain, ia akan keluar dari kamarnya sambil membanting pintu. Kalau tidak membanting pintu, setidaknya ia menghentakkan kakinya dan kemudian memukul Sunggyubear miliknya. Tapi kali ini sangat jauh berbeda. Ia menuruti semua perkataan Sunggyu tanpa protes sedikitpun. Bahkan ia kini jarang memukul Sunggyubear-nya dan justru malah sering menciumnya. 

Sunggyu tentu senang jika Sungjong patuh menuruti semua perintahnya. Ya, Sungjong kini hanya menuruti semua perintah dari Sunggyu dan mengacuhkan semua perintah lainnya, seperti perintah Woohyun dan Sungyeol yang selalu ikut memerintahnya. Ia benar-benar hanya menuruti perintah Sunggyu.

Pernah sekali Sunggyu bertanya pada Sunjong tentang perubahan sikapnya tapi Sungjong hanya berkata tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya sambil mengangkat bahu  berlalu di hadapan Sunggyu. Tak lupa ia mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan tersenyum. Ingin sekali rasanya Sunggyu merampas handphone Sungjong dan memeriksa apa yang sedang disembunyikan oleh maknae Infinite itu. Ia kini menyesali keputusannya yang menetapkan larangan untuk memeriksa handphone masing-masing member.

Tapi malam ini sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang memihak padanya. Sungjong kini sedang duduk sendirian di depan tv. Meskipun Sunggyu hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, tapi Sunggyu bisa tahu kalau mata maknae mereka tidak sedang tertuju pada tv tapi pada handphone-nya. Pelan-pelan Sunggyu mendekati Sungjong yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Rasa penasaran Sunggyu sudah memuncak sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa penasaran ini. Ia kemudian mengintip dari balik sofa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Sungjong. Matanya langsung membesar begitu mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan Sungjong. Tidak. Sungjong tidak melakukan apapun tapi ia hanya melihat ke arah wallpaper baru handphone-nya. Wallpaper Sunggyu yang sedang tertidur pulas dan sepertinya sedang bermimpi indah karena ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Sunggyu yang terkejut tanpa sengaja terjatuh dari posisinya dan membuat Sungjong terkejut. 

Sungjong seketika itu langsung membeku ditempatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sunggyu sedang berada di dekatnya dan melihat semua yang dilakukannya. Mungkin saja Sunggyu sudah ada di sana mulai dari saat ia memilih-milih foto yang akan dijadikannya sebagai wallpaper barunya sampai ia menciumi foto Sunggyu yang sedang tertidur. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari situasi ini.

“Jongie.” kata Sunggyu sesaat kemudian memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

Sungjong tanpa menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Sunggyu segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Malu dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Malu karena rahasia kecilnya terbongkar oleh Sunggyu. Ia pun merebahkan badannya di atas kasur. Meraih boneka beruangnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

“Sunggyubear. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Gyu hyung melihatnya. Melihat semuanya~!” kata Sungjong pada boneka beruangnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di perut boneka beruangnya itu. “I hate you, Gyu hyung!” teriaknya dari dalam kamarnya.

Sunggyu tersenyum melihat reaksi Sungjong yang tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan handphone-nya sendiri dan melihat wallpaper yang kini terpasang. Foto Lee SUngjong, sang diva, maknae Infinite. Ia melihat wallpaper Sungjong yang sedang tertidur sambil tersenyum manis seperti sedang bermimpi indah. Sunggyu kemudian tersenyum manis. Sunggyu bersyukur setidaknya bukan hanya dia yang memiliki obsesi ini. Mereka memiliki obsesi yang sama. 

“I love you too, Jongie” seru Sunggyu dari depan pintu kamar Sungjong.

**∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞**


End file.
